1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to undergarments, and more specifically to undergarments with prevent uncomfortable creasing or riding-up.
2. Description of the Related Art
Information relevant to attempts to address similar problems can be found in the following references, which are not admitted to be prior art with respect to the present invention by inclusion in this section:                (1) U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,771, issued Apr. 15, 1986 to Williams;        (2) U.S. Pat. No. 7,503,078, issued Mar. 17, 2009, to Bernard et al.;        (3) U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,062, issued Apr. 8, 2003, to Amsel et al.;        (4) U.S. Pat. No. 6,651,463, issued Nov. 25, 2003, to Bonnin;        (5) U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,854, issued on Dec. 24, 1991 to Davis;        (6) US Patent Publication 2009/0320184 A1, filed Jun. 27, 2008, by Schaefer;        (7) US Patent Publication 2006/0206993 A1, filed Mar. 18, 2004, by Bonnin;        (8) EP 1772069 A2, filed Oct. 6, 2005, by Herbert et al.;        (9) U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,425, issued Oct. 26, 1982, to Jones et al.;        (10) U.S. Pat. No. 2,450,168, issued Sep. 28, 1948, to Schwartz;        (11) U.S. Pat. No. 2,166,012, issued Jul. 11, 1939, to T. L A Maida; and        (12) Re 21,624, issued Nov. 19, 1940, to Dann.        
However, each one of these reference suffers from one or more of the following disadvantages, which are not admitted to have been known in the art by inclusion in this section: the devices require inserts, require removing an undergarment in pieces rather than the normal way of removing undergarment, merely improve aesthetics of wearers profile by accentuating the shape without providing for comfort, attempt to increase comfort by displacing the normal location of seams, attempt to increase comfort by providing an alternative to an undergarment altogether, merely attempt to solve problem of leg-parts of undergarments from folding and riding up; merely attempt to increase comfort of front portions of undergarments.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need to prevent uncomfortable creasing of the rear seat of undergarments, also known as riding-up, or wedgie-ing, while being completely unnoticeable to the wearer, and also not affecting the overall shape of the body.